The invention relates to a method for controlling a lid of a vehicle.
Vehicles with a lid (tailgate or trunk lid) can be opened either manually by operating a switch in or on the vehicle or by operating a remote control key.
Vehicles are also known wherein the lid is opened automatically after authentication of an authorized user.
An access control device for vehicles is known from DE 198 18 263 A1, wherein a user carries a portable identification transmitter which communicates with a transceiver unit arranged in the motor vehicle. The user is identified by a sensor system, preferably by a motion sensor. If appropriate, a release is performed after evaluation, thereby enabling access to the motor vehicle.
It is proposed in EP 1 571 601 A2 to provide the driver with an information carrier to thereafter allow authentication of certain vehicle functions.
DE 103 41 691 A1 relates to a portable electronic key of a motor vehicle locking system. The portable electronic key includes an image capture device for capturing biometric features of the user, in particular for detecting characteristic facial features of the user, for a comparison of the acquired data with stored data, wherein the motor vehicle locking system can be unlocked when a match is detected.
EP 0 994 444 A2 relates to a method for enabling operation of a motor vehicle, as well as a chip card and an associated vehicle device. To gain access to certain functions of a motor vehicle, for example for switching on the ignition, the user needs the chip card, which is inserted into a reading device. In addition, personal and biometric data are collected, for example, voice signals or image patterns of the user's face in order to prevent unauthorized use of the motor vehicle, even when the unauthorized user is in possession of the correct smart card.
DE 10 2005 042 402 A1 describes a vehicle with an automatically opening lid, wherein a “Comfort Access” is realized by allowing a driver access to the vehicle, without requiring a car key or a remote control. Instead, it is sufficient when the driver carries with him a remote control or a wireless key as authentication means, whereafter an automatic opening operation of the motor-driven vehicle lid is initiated. However, an open operation is also initiated when an unauthorized user has acquired the authentication means.
To avoid this disadvantage, it is proposed in DE 10 2006 037 237 A1 to detect a movement pattern or a movement flow in addition to an authentication of the user by an identification transmitter. For this purpose, the user performs with the mobile identification transmitter a predetermined movement pattern, which may include, for example, two directions of movement. However, performing the required movements may be difficult, for example when the user is carrying items.
As a further improvement, it has been proposed in DE 10 2009 040 395 A1 to detect in addition to an authentication of the user based on a mobile identification transmitter a predetermined movement pattern of “another object” Advantageously, the user then does not need to hold the mobile identification transmitter in his hand to perform a particular movement pattern; instead, the movement pattern can be generated, for example, when the user moves his leg. However, such control is not particularly comfortable for the user, for example, when he needs to move a leg loaded with baggage.